OS : La douleur et le sang sous la neige blanche
by YueAma
Summary: Nous étions deux jeunes gens qui ne se connaissaient pas, assis dans le noir, dans un ascenseur en panne d'un vieil immeuble de Paris, à cause d'une tempête de neige, le soir de Noël. Drôle de scène. [Tenten/Gaara]


" _Il faut apprendre pour connaître, connaître pour comprendre, comprendre pour juger._ "

Narada

* * *

Ce fut le vent frappant à ma fenêtre qui me réveilla. Et peut-être aussi le froid mordant ma chair et piquant mes os, bien que je sois emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures. Les paupières lourdes, les muscles endoloris, je me trouvais dans un état second, même si j'étais consciente de ne plus dormir. Le silence pesait sur moi tel une grotte où je me serais isolée, tel un fardeau dont on ne pouvait se défaire, il m'emprisonnait, mais pourtant j'avais immensément besoin de lui.

Le bruit me faisait trop mal.

J'écoutais mon coeur battre, si doucement, si bas, que je devais me concentrer pour l'entendre. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de me souvenir quel jour l'on était. C'était le seul dans mon calendrier, posé sur mon bureau, qui avait été effacé sous plusieurs couches de stylo noir, en passant du crayon gris, au feutre et au marqueur, mais que, malgré tout, j'observais chaque matin.

Le 24 décembre.

J'étouffai un sanglot.

Je restai un moment encore dans mon lit, à me demander pourquoi je devrai me lever, après tout, rien ne m'y obligeait. Personne ne m'attendait en dehors de cette chambre, ne viendrait toquer à ma porte pour me hurler de sortir, personne ne viendrait ouvrir les volets et me retirait les couvertures, personne ne viendrait m'embrasser sur le front, me chatouiller pour me faire aller plus vite et me dire que je n'étais pas du matin.

Je pouvais très bien dormir toute la journée.

Je me suis tout de même levée.

Le sol était glacial sous mes pieds et je luttai contre l'envie de me recoucher. A chaque fois je me disais que je devrai acheter des chaussons mais j'oubliai toujours. J'ouvris les stores et la lumière m'éblouit de plein fouet, me faisant regretter de ne pas m'être rendormie. Une fois habituée à la luminosité, j'observai la rue de ma fenêtre. L'hiver s'était bel et bien installé, un manteau blanc recouvrait la moindre parcelle de terre à sa porté, se déplacer devenait difficile.

J'eus envie de pleurer quand je vis deux petites filles sortir main dans la main avec leur père et commencer un bonhomme de neige.

La vie savait très bien comment être injuste.

D'un pas traînant, je quittai ma chambre, traversant le petit appartement dans lequel j'habitais depuis un peu plus d'un an, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je me fis un chocolat chaud mais ne pris rien d'autre n'ayant pas le coeur à manger.

Dans ce petit quatre pièces régnait un silence absolu que je n'osais pas rompre. Assise dans mon canapé j'hésitais à allumer la télévision, après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, j'appuyai sur un bouton totalement au hasard de la télécommande. Je tombai sur une chaîne que je ne connaissais pas, mais ne changeai pas. J'appris que j'avais dormis toute la matinée et que l'après-midi débutait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise à regarder une émission sans la voir. Mais j'ai fini par tout éteindre parce qu'il parlait de Noël.

Je suis ensuite allée dans la salle d'eau après avoir pris quelques vêtements. Dans la glace je voyais une fille qui n'apparaissait qu'une fois par an depuis cinq réveillons. Les autres jours de l'année je voyais dans mon reflet une jeune femme discrète, mais souriante, quelqu'un qui se voilait la face ou faisait juste semblant d'avoir trouvé un équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Mais ce jour-là, je me voyais tel que j'étais réellement : une pauvre fille paumée qui à vingt ans rêvait de mourir.

Des poches noires en dessous des yeux, mes longs cheveux bruns en bataille, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse, le teint pâle et le regard perdu, loin, je ressemblais à un zombie. Je passai les mains sous l'eau froide avant d'arroser mon visage qui paraissait toujours aussi usé.

La jeune femme du miroir se mit à pleurer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, si bien je ne la vis plus. Les larmes envahissaient mes yeux noisettes et coulaient à flot le long de mes joues avant de s'écraser sur le carrelage comme des flocons. Cette pensée augmenta mes pleures.

Qui sait jusqu'où une âme peut souffrir sans perdre la raison ?

Je m'habillai rapidement, choisissant des vêtements simples et chauds. Je me brossai les cheveux et me maquillai légèrement pour avoir l'air un minimum présentable. Je ne voulais pas passer cette journée ici. Dans ce petit appartement où je dormais, mangeais, accueillais mon psychologue ou quelques amis, vivais, survivais. Cet endroit que je détestais car il me rappelait chaque jour que je ne devrais pas être là.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer...

De plus, j'avais besoin de voir une amie, de lui parler en ce jour maudit, de me sentir moins seule. Je quittai l'appartement et descendis sans me presser. Je reçus l'air glacial comme on reçoit une gifle, mais ne marquai aucun temps d'arrêt. Les rues étaient pleines à cette heure là. Quelques retardataires achetaient des cadeaux à la dernière minute, mais beaucoup profitaient simplement du marché de Noël qui s'étendait de part et d'autre de la ville. Je me mêlai à la foule, les mains dans les poches, le pas traînant, je regardais d'un oeil distrait les marchants à mes côtés.

Je trouvais cela étrange que la solitude continue de m'oppresser alors que j'étais entourée de tant de monde. Des gens qui marchaient, courraient, riaient, pleuraient, souriaient, des vieux, des jeunes, des adultes, des couples, des amis, des inconnus qui se bousculaient, s'observaient, se jugeaient, se désintéressaient, puis repartaient sans s'être vraiment vu. Tant de visages aussi différents que semblables, tant d'histoires, tant de cultures, tant de rêves qui se croisaient, s'effleuraient, se touchaient, s'embrassaient, s'unissaient et se décroisaient. Tant d'émotions, du bonheur à la tristesse, de l'amour à la haine, de l'espoir au désespoir et de l'amitié à la solitude, mêlées au cris de joies, de colères, de surprises, aux rires, aux pleurs, aux murmures et aux soupirs. Toutes ces voix intarissables qui se mélangeaient dans une cacophonie à la fois insupportable et rassurante.

Et moi qui avançais, seule, doucement, pas après pas, qui ne connaissais que la douleur et un coeur vide d'autres sentiments. Moi qui marchais parmi cette foule qui ne me voyait pas, mais qui semblait vouloir m'écraser, me faire tomber, me piétiner, me faire souffrir puis mourir.

Je rêvai de cette personne qui s'arrêterait, en parfaite inconnue, et qui me demanderait pourquoi je semblais triste. Je savais au fond de moi que je ne voulais pas raconter mon histoire à un proche, je ne voulais ni de leur jugement, ni de leur pitié, je voulais juste l'attention d'une personne qui repartirait avec ma honte et ma désolation pour la cacher le plus loin possible de moi...

Je m'arrêtai à un café, prenant une table près de la vitre. A l'intérieur, les discutions et les rires fusaient de toutes parts sans réellement m'atteindre. Un grand sapin se dressait dans un coin de la pièce, il était orné de guirlandes rouges et blanches et d'une multitude de boule plus colorées les unes que les autres.

Une image m'apparut, celle de mon père me portant sur ses épaules pour que je puisse accrocher l'étoile.

Une autre scène envahit mon esprit, plus violente, atroce, que je chassai immédiatement. En état de choque, je tanguai sur ma chaise, le regard fixé au loin, mes mains se tenant fermement à la table, si bien que mes doigts, crispés, blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Je tentais de me calmer, d'oubliai, mais je me sentais partir, lâcher prise...

Le goût du sang emplit ma bouche.

\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Je relevai la tête vivement, un serveur me regardait comme si je devenais folle, il semblait à la fois inquiet et embêté, comme si je risquai de lui vomir dessus. Je l'aurai bien fait, rien que pour voir sa tête.

\- Oui, ça va merci, lui dis-je le souffle court.

Il souffla, visiblement rassuré, puis vit que je n'avais toujours pas regardé la carte.

\- Si vous ne commandez pas, je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

En gros je gênais... Je me levai, lui lançai un regard provocateur puis quittai le café sans me retourner. Le soleil se couchait et les rues, qui se vidaient de plus en plus, n'étaient plus illuminées que par les lampadaires et les décorations. Soudain la neige commença à tomber, d'abord à petits flocons puis de plus en plus fort, rendant ma progression difficile. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait mon amie, je savais qu'elle serait là, presque tout le monde est chez soi à cette heure la veille de Noël.

Arrivée devant son immeuble, j'appuyai sur l'interphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix que je connaissais bien en sortie :

\- Bonsoir, qui est là ?

Je soufflai, rassurée par sa présence et sa simple voix.

\- Salut Ino, c'est moi.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis j'entendis :

\- Monte Tenten.

Il y eut un petit bip et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entrai et pris l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton du dernier étage et attendis. Il passait une musique je ne connaissais pas. Une fois en haut, je dus parcourir quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant la bonne porte, je toquai légèrement et elle s'ouvrit.

Une grande blonde me faisait face, ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec tendresse :

\- Allez entre.

Ino me prit le bras et m'amena jusqu'au salon où trônait un grand sapin. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, son tablier était couvert de tâches et je sentais dans son appartement une douce odeur de dinde et de pâtisseries. Sans s'en rendre compte, mon amie caressait son ventre rond où dormait son bébé.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda t-elle sincèrement.  
\- Pas mieux que d'habitude, mais ça pourrait être pire. Mais toi, tout va bien ?

Elle me fit un immense sourire.

\- Le bébé se porte à merveille, le médecin pense qu'il naîtra début février. Nous sommes si heureux ! Kiba a commencé les travaux dans la chambre d'amis pour lui.  
\- C'est bien, commentai-je.

Elle hocha la tête :

\- Oui, tout va pour le mieux.

Elle me parla de son quotidien, si loin du mien, de tout mais surtout de rien, elle essaya de me faire rire en me décrivant la tête que faisait Kiba quand elle lui avait appris quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle était enceinte. Puis d'un seul coup, le silence s'installa, Ino semblait perdue dans ses pensées, loin, avec son bébé sûrement, à imaginer son avenir, ses projets, ses rêves, ses envies, tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir.

Tout ce que je n'aurai jamais.

\- Avec qui tu passes Noël ?

Elle avait posé la question avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix. Oui, elle voulait me voir heureuse. Malheureusement pour nous deux, le bonheur et moi avions pris des routes différentes et éloignées l'une de l'autre.

\- Je le passe seule.

Son sourire se fana et elle m'observa tristement.

\- Je suis désolée, je t'aurai bien invitée, mais je suis déjà juste question nourriture avec mes parents et ceux de Kiba, alors ce serait compliqué... Mais si tu veux, on peut s'arran...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la coupai-je, ça va aller. Je veux être seule ce soir.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Certaine.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un était malheureux et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Et pour la tempête ? Comment va-tu rentrer ?

J'haussai les épaules :

\- J'attendrai quelque part jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse, après je rentrerai à pied.  
\- Ah non, protesta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à son sac à main, elle sortit un billet de son porte-feuille.

\- Tient, prends un taxi, il fait trop sombre pour que tu marches.

Elle me mit le billet sous le nez et je finis par le prendre.

\- Merci Ino.  
\- De rien ma belle, dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras.

On resta ainsi longtemps avant qu'elle ne me lâche :

\- Joyeux Noël Tenten.

Ma gorge se noua, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les refoulai :

\- Joyeux Noël Ino.

Puis la laissant à ses préparatifs, je quittai son appartement. Je restai quelques minutes sans bouger dans le couloir puis décidai de rentrer chez moi.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur, quand j'entendis quelqu'un me parler :

\- Ne fermez pas les portes s'il vous plait !

Un jeune homme arriva en courant puis se glissa à mes côtés :

\- Merci beaucoup, me fit-il essoufflé, vous allez à quel étage ?  
\- Tout en bas.  
\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussé et les portes se refermèrent. Le jeune homme me dépassait de presque deux têtes, il était roux foncé et avait des yeux verts d'eau magnifiques, des traits fins encadraient son visage, il était très beau et devait avoir mon âge.

Lui aussi m'observait des pieds à la tête, je sentais son regard pesait sur moi, vu mon état physique il devait sûrement ce demander sur quelle paumée il venait de tomber et s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu attendre le prochain ascenseur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, allant dire quelque chose que je n'entendis jamais. Peut-être m'aurait-il demander mon nom, peut-être m'aurait-il dragué, raccompagnait chez moi, peut-être aurions nous sympathisé ou peut-être voulait-il juste me demander un mouchoir. Qui sait.

Moi en tout cas, je ne le saurais jamais. Car soudain une secousse ébranla l'appareil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

Je m'accrochai aux barres pour ne pas tomber, l'inconnu fit de même.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement passager.

Il y eut un nouvel ébranlement qui nous mit tout deux à terre. Quelques secondes plus tards la lumière et la musique s'éteignirent.

\- Merde, entendis-je, le courant a sauté !

On n'y voyait rien, mais je sentis qu'il fouillait dans sa poche. Il en sortit son téléphone portable qui émit une faible lueur. Je le vis appuyer frénétiquement sur les touches et grimacer :

\- Je n'ai pas de réseau et vous ?

Il s'était tourné vers moi et me regardais fixement.

\- J'ai pas de téléphone sur moi.

Devant son air déçu, je rajoutai :

\- Je suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Pas grave, ça devrait être vite réglée, à mon avis c'est la tempête qui fait des siennes.  
\- Sûrement.

Il avait laissé son portable allumé pour que nous ayons un minimum de lumière. Il tapotait ses doigts sur le sol dans un air de musique je ne connaissais pas. Puis il pivota vers moi :

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

J'ai dû le regarder comme si il m'avait parler chinois, car il ajouta :

\- Comme on risque d'être coincé ici un bon moment, j'aimerais au moins connaître votre nom.

Je bafouillai, rougis et réussis à dire :

\- Tenten.

Il me sourit :

\- Je m'appelle Gaara.  
\- Enchantée.  
\- Enchanté. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Super.

Il se remit à taper des doigts sur le sol, je faillis lui demander le nom de la chanson, mais me retins. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu.

Un silence s'installa où nous nous observions mutuellement. Nous étions deux jeunes gens qui ne se connaissaient pas, assis dans le noir, dans un ascenseur en panne d'un vieil immeuble de Paris, à cause d'une tempête de neige, le soir de Noël.

Drôle de scène.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? finis-je par demander après plusieurs minutes sans rien avoir dit.

Je n'arrivai pas à savoir combien de temps s'étais écoulé.

\- Il est huit heures et demi.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Eh oui...

Il soupira et repris :

\- Je pense que c'est foutu pour ce soir.  
\- Tu avais des projets ?

Autant discuter quitte à ne rien faire.

\- Oui, j'étais invité j'ai des amis. Ils vont croire que je leur aie fait faux-bond ...  
\- Ils comprendront quand tu leur expliqueras demain.  
\- Oui, sûrem...

L'ascenseur fut secoué une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça n'y va pas de main morte ce truc, me dit-il.

J'hochais la tête, mais ne rajouta rien. Lui, apparemment n'aimait pas le silence :

\- Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi ce soir ?

J'eus un rire jaune.

\- Personne ne m'attend si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Il eut l'air surpris.

\- Tu fêtes Noël toute seule ?  
\- Non, en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Il me regardait fixement, attendant une réponse. Que je ne donnais pas. Nous restâmes longtemps sans bouger, moi les yeux fixés sur l'appareil, lui sur moi.

\- A vrai dire, avouai-je, je ne le fête pas.

Je n'ajoutai rien et il n'insista pas, mais je le voyais brûler de curiosité.

Un craquement sinistre se fit soudain entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que... commençai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nous étions projetés contre le mur d'en face, le choc m'assomma à moitié et je mis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte d'une chose importante, vitale même. Mes jambes étaient plus hautes que ma tête.

La machine n'était plus droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gaara ?!  
\- Je sais pas !

La lumière s'était éteinte, mais j'imaginai clairement une grimace tordre son visage.

\- Tenten... Je crois que deux des câbles ont lâché...  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Calme toi. A mon avis ils ont dû givrer avec le froid, mais les deux autres ont peut-être tenu...

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Mon avenir dépendait d'un mot.

Peut-être...

Nous nous mîmes à hurler tous les deux de toutes nos forces, nous crions à l'aide. Pendant quelques minutes, nous ne faisions que ça, puis nous nous tûmes à bout de souffle et découragés. Personne ne semblait nous entendre. Comme c'était possible ? Il y avait bien des gens dans cet immeubles ? Pourquoi Ino ne l'entendait pas ? Pourquoi Noël gâchait sa vie à chaque fois ?

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, puis deux et trois et un nombre incalculable d'autres larmes. Je détestais vraiment Noël, non pire, je le haïssais. Gaara d'abord ne fit rien, sûrement gêné de devoir supporter ce spectacle puis à mon grand étonnement il bougea et s'approcha de moi :

\- Chut... Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer, les gens de l'immeuble doivent avoir subis aussi la panne de courant et vont chercher à la réparer malgré la tempête. Ils vont vite remarquer que l'ascenseur ne marche plus et vont appeler les secours. Ils vont nous sortir de là, tu verras.

Il me disait cela avec tellement de conviction que j'avais envie d'y croire. Plus que tout. Il rajouta :

\- Ensuite ils nous ramèneront chez nous, tu va voir, tu retrouveras tes parents et le reste de ta famille et...

Il s'arrêta voyant que je m'étais remise à pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mes larmes redoublèrent et il me prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques temps, respectant ma tristesse même s'il n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Il me caressait le dos et les cheveux et semblait vouloir me protéger.

Il finit par me demandai :

\- Tenten... Pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas Noël ?

Je levai la tête au son de sa voix, mais ne vis rien d'autre que le noir complet. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, d'ailleurs rien de m'obligeait à le faire, on ne se connaissait pas avant il y a quelques heures, même à ma meilleure amie et à mon psychologue je n'avais jamais relaté les faits de ma bouche, ça faisait cinq ans que j'essayais en vain d'oublier et je devrai tout déballer maintenant ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais je crois qu'on a du temps devant nous de toute façon. Après, on ne se connait pas donc je peux comprendre si tu refuses...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais me taire à jamais, ne pas devoir revivre mon enfer. Mais peut-être allai-je mourir et que c'était lui, cet inconnu que j'attendais tant, qui emporterait ma honte et mon secret...

\- Tu sais, commençais-je la voix sèche, ça n'a pas été toujours comme ça. Auparavant j'adorais Noël et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. J'adorais la neige, décorer le sapin, poser l'étoile, attendre les heures et des heures avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les cadeaux, manger en famille, se réunir comme ça je trouvais ça unique. Avant j'attendais ce jour toute l'année et dès qu'il prenait fin, je recommençais à attendre le suivant.

Gaara m'écoutai attentivement et je compris à quel point j'avais besoin de déballer mon sac.

\- Mais on grandit tous un jour, tu sais. Nos goûts et nos envies changent. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimai plus Noël, mais j'avais envie de le vivre différemment. J'avais quinze ans et je voulais passer Noël avec une amie à une grande fête qu'organisait la ville. Nous étions toutes excitées. Mais quand j'en ai parlé à mes parents, une semaine avant les fêtes, ils ont refusé.  
Pour eux Noël se passait en famille, pas en boîte ou ailleurs. Je les ai suppliés, je crois que je me suis même mise à genoux, mais ils m'ont dit non. Je fulminais et les ai traités de tous les noms. Et le soir de Noël, pendant qu'ils faisaient les dernières préparatifs, je suis partie. J'avais mis ma plus belle robe et avait rejoint mon amie en taxi. Pour moi, mes parents allaient accepter ma décision et me punir le lendemain quand je serais rentrée...

Je pris une grande inspiration, j'avais les larmes aux bords des yeux. Décrite comme ça, j'avais juste l'air d'une idiote pourtant Gaara ne disait rien.

\- Mes parents sont venus me chercher, tous les deux, à la fête, ils m'ont hurlée dessus et m'ont emmenée à la voiture. On s'est disputé violemment, on criait tous les trois, je me souviens leur avoir dit qu'ils étaient les pires parents du monde et que je les détestais. Je me souviens que mon père m'a claqué et que ma mère s'est mise à pleurer.

Ma voix partie en vrille sur le dernier mot. J'entendis un craquement et nous fûmes projetés sur le côté.

Un autre câble venait de lâcher.

Plus qu'un.

\- Il neigeait beaucoup ce soir-là, et on y voyait pas grand-chose. On n'a pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. On n'étais qu'à quelques rues de chez nous, quand un passant est sorti de nulle part sur la route habillé en noir. Mon père l'a vu qu'au dernier moment, il a essayé de freiner mais, avec le verglas, la voiture est partie sur le côté et a atterrie sur la route d'en face.  
Le conducteur qui venait n'a pas su s'arrêter. Il nous est rentré dedans et j'ai senti la voiture décollait, on a commencé à faire des tonneaux, les fenêtres se sont brisées, le verre nous est tombé dessus. Et quand enfin la voiture s'est immobilisée j'étais à moitié assommée. Quand j'ai réussi à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, j'ai voulu appeler mes parents. J'ai d'abord murmurée, tétanisée par la douleur et la peur,puis j'ai commencé à parler de plus en plus fort, j'ai finit par crier leurs noms, je hurlai à m'en casser la voix, je hurlai à me faire mal aux poumons, mais personne ne me répondait... Ils...

Les larmes m'empêchaient de parler, Gaara les essuya doucement et je repris d'une voix éraillée :

\- Ils ne répondaient pas. J'ai pensé qu'ils s'étaient évanouis et je me suis détachée. La voiture était complètement retournée et j'ai eu du mal à avancer. Quand j'ai enfin atteint l'avant... c'était trop tard... Ils avaient pris... le plus gros... du choc... Par... ma faute...

Je pris une grande bouffé d'air, le corps secoué de sanglots. J'avais envie d'hurler. Hurler ma peine, ma souffrance, ma solitude et ma honte, hurler tout ce que je vivais depuis cinq ans, hurler la vérité, hurler mes cauchemars et ces sentiments qui me hantaient. Hurler à n'en plus finir.

A la place, je ne pus que murmurer :

\- Ils sont morts...

Je l'avais dit. Enfin.

Vidée de ce souvenir, je ne pleurai plus. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, un rien.

Gaara resserra sa prise autour de moi.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je posai ma tête contre son torse.

\- Moi aussi.

Je le sentis m'embrasser mes cheveux. Et pour la première depuis longtemps, je me sentis moins seule, j'aurais voulu qu'il me parle de lui, de sa vie, ses amis, ses espoirs, ses rêves, j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps dans cet ascenseur pour ne jamais plus être seule. Le jeune homme commença alors à fredonner une berceuse, douce, agréable, j'avais envie que cet instant dure pour toujours.

Un craquement ce fit entendre.

\- Joyeux Noël Tenten.

Oui enfin il serait joyeux.

\- Joyeux Noël Gaara.

Et dans un bruit sourd qui fit monter la peur en moi, le dernier câble lâcha.

* * *

Voilà, mon troisième OS est terminé :)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, je l'ai écrit pour ce concours : ici dont les thèmes étaient le drame et Noël  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)


End file.
